A girl's heart
by KileenJade
Summary: New friends, New life, New guild and New love? Secrets being revealed ONE by ONE.
1. Chapter 1 Leaving Fairy Tail

Lucy's POV

Actually we have a guild mate that came from the DEAD, pretty crazy huh? Her name is Lissana Strauss, Mira and Elfman's long lost sibling, she came back 3 months ago. I remembered while I was at the bar Mira told me about her.

Mira do you have any other relatives except Elfman? I asked

Yes I have but she's dead now. Mira answered, I could see the sadness in her eyes.

Sorry for bringing the topic Mira. I said in a lowered voice.

It's okay Lucy, I don't have any other reason to not to talk about it right? Mira smiled

It happened 7 years ago while me, Lissana and Elfman in a mission…. I cut off Mira

Lissana? I asked

My sister, Mira said while washing the dishes

To be more accurate the mission we took is for S Class wizards, I told Lissana to transform into a little bird and take one mission from the second floor. After that, we quickly ran to the said destination and left the guild without them noticing us, and we succeeded. We didn't know that the mission is to bring down a dark guild named Grimoire Heart actually we do not care. And then we're finally here. It looked like a abandoned guild, the roof were full of holes and there were insects everywhere. My cute little sister was squealing with fear and tugging my clothes asking me to protect her, of course I couldn't refuse her big round blue innocent eyes that were asking me though. Scaredy cat. I teased her. No I'm not. Lissana said crossing her hands and wiping the little tears from her eyes. I was so busy teasing Lissana that I didn't notice that the paper I was holding went missing, Elfman was not there so I suspected that he left to find it. From behind the building I saw someone so I came to check on it from what I saw it was nothing. I suddenly heard Lissana screamed. I quickly turned to go back where I was a minute ago and when I was there I saw a group of powerful wizards one was holding Lissana holding a knife that an inch away from my sister's neck and I transformed to my Satan Soul, I knew I was no match for them but I would still fight for her as I told Lissana I will protect her no matter what. I regretted coming here, I regretted leaving Lissana, I regretted all I did today! My body was full of bruises and blood was profusely running down my head. I collapsed and I didn't notice that the fight is over. The last sight that was on my head is Lissana lying in a bed of blood completely unconscious, I meant dead. Elfman waked me up asking what happened and where was Lissana. I quickly stood up and scanned the room and realized that Lissana was not there so I thought she had been taken by the group of wizards.

Mira! Mira! Where is Lissana?! Elfman asked me freaking out.

Elfman, she's d-de-dead. Mira answered

We hugged each other like there is no tomorrow crying and crying, after getting back to the guild we told them what happened. Like us, they cried especially Natsu it was very painful to him because that day was also Happy's birthday, Mira said

Mira, I hugged her and she hugged me back we stayed in that position for 5 minutes crying and comforting each other.

Mira broke the hug pushing me gently to my seat. I'm okay Lucy I already moved on. Mira smiled

Disturbing everyone, someone opened the two big doors of the guild. A teen girl, has a white hair and also has a big and blue eyes.

LISSANA! Screamed everyone. I can actually see that they miss her, I'm jealous I said to myself smiling at the sight of the Strauss siblings being happy with each other.

And this 3 months passed, I've been ignored I thought it will be just temporarily so I waited but it's not! I tried talking to everyone but no one even answered me, I've been left out in missions, I can't talk to Mira because she's still busy with her sister, she doesn't even paying attention to me. I don't know what to do. I sobbed

But a familiar voice startled me. It's Natsu

Hi Luce, he greeted I greeted back.

I was hoping if we can give your position to Lissana, is that okay? Natsu pouted

When did he become so cute? I shaked my head coming back to reality. What do you mean Natsu?

Can't you understand?! I was kicking you off the team. Natsu said look pissed off

I was scared and also felt betrayed, I don't want to let go of the team I want to find something that can make Natsu changed his mind. Does Erza and Gray agreed about it? I asked

What do you think so? Natsu teased. So that means a yes. Lucy just say yes! Is that hard to do? Natsu asked. Of course it's hard to say, of course it's hard to do Natsu I loved you I can't live like that! I screamed mentally. Ye-yes, I answered regretting what I said.

Thank you Lucy. Natsu said as he hugged me. I blushed at the sametime scared.

Someone called me from behind it's Levy giving me a confused look. Lucy, master wants to talk to you.

I walked through the stairs and reached his office I knocked. The door opened

Do you need something master? I asked

Lucy I'm going to disaffiliated you from the guild. Master said

What!? Why! I screamed

It's for your own good Lucy I'm you master obey me! Master commanded

I covered my face with my hands and cried, but master

No buts! Get out of this guild right now! Master said getting bigger and bigger I can see his eyes I know his telling the truth and I know his the right one here.

I ran out of the guild and finally made the decision that I'm going back to my father.


	2. Chapter 2 Adopted

Lucy traveled from time to time, after an 6 hours trip she's finally there in the Heartfilia's estate. Her father saw her from the window. Lala, pick up Lucy's things. Jude ordred. Yes, Master Jude **(A/N Lala's a maid at the mansion, more like a family, she's Lucy's second mother)** Lala's wearing a maid uniform Black & White that stopped before her knees and wearing a side pony tail that matches her orange hair.

Lucy! Lala said while waving her hand. Lala-san! Lucy said while running towards her second mother. She hugged her, I missed you. Lucy cried. I missed you more, WELCOME BACK Lucy. Lucy giggled, wiping her tears.

You're father's waiting for you, go to his office before we get scolded. Lala commanded. Okay, see you later Lala-san. Lucy said formally. While walking to a thousand steps, _I'm tense I don't know what to do,_ _I'll just act cool, like his gonna fall for that, I'm scared I'm sure that his gonna lecture me for running away!, No he's not, he need me, haha! Lucy it's fine, inhale exhale, I CAN DO THIS!._

Lucy knocked, Father I'm here. Luce walked towards her father's table. Oh my dear Lucy, I'm glad you came back.

Father, let me get this straight, I want to be the richest and strongest mage in Fiore. Lucy said proudly.

Sure, but what advantage will I get?

I'll obey what you want to do with my life. Black and Yellow aura flowing in the room.

Very well my beloved child, Go to your room and change your clothes. Lala will be your trainer. Jude said

Lala?! She's a wizard? Lucy asked surprisingly..

Yes, she's even the strongest mage before.

Thank you father! I'll do my best. _I'm really happy that my father hired Lala-san to be my trainer, it's a dream, thanks father. Lucy said. Sleeping in her queen sized bed. Hmmmmmmmmmmmm_

 _At the guild_

 _It feels like something is missing. Hearing these words hurt Master's feelings. He let his emotions take him. You fools! I kicked Lucy! I can't hold my temper! You forgot about her, you didn't even bother to ask if she's okay! Is that how you treat your nakama?! Ignoring her when she's talking to you! What do you think you'd feel if she's you? Even her own team abandoned her! Do you know how torture Lucy felt? Every day, every hour, every minute and every seconds she's been alone! Don't even bother to ask why i did that, because I already told the reason. All members at the guild felt guilt, master went back to his office, leaving his children realizing how much they hurt Lucy._

So what?! She It's okay if we replaced her by me! She's pathetic! You don't have to blame yourself for ignoring her! Lissana said angrily.

Then suddenly a loud slapping sound is heard and a red mark on Lissana's face.

Are you really my sister?! Mira cried _It's not a question nor an answer._

You're not a true MAN! Elfman said while putting his hands on Mira's shoulders leaning her closer.

 _Lissana's boyfriend Natsu is here to save her, Putting his hands into her waist and hugging her her as much as he could._ Of course she's your sister! You're her family! You should teaming up with her! Natsu shouted angrily. Lissana's face is buried into his chest, crying nonstop.

Why would we? Yes, she's my sister, she's my family! But didn't you think that it's hard to follow someone's thought if it's obviously wrong?!You! Natsu! You're her **bestfriend** but what did you do?! You **just** replaced her with my **adopted** sister! From angry to shocked. Mira quickly covered her mouth with her hands, emphasizing what she had said, tears escaping from her eyes.

 _I'm adopted, me, Lissana Strauss, is an adopted child._ Lissana whispered that only herself can hear staring emotionless at the floor.

Mira SHUT UP! Elfman said. Lissana hiccupped and brought her gaze into her brother, Elfman you also know? Everyone do you all know? Lissana asked completely clueless.

Everyone at the guild avoid to make an eye contact with the crying fairy. You all know huh? You should have said it sooner. Lissana smirked. LIES! LIES! LIES! Lissana's shouting like a crazy woman, breaking all things that she could touch, _What did they do? Why didn't they stopped her? Of course, they're scared, scared that they might be beaten up and also scared that they might hurt her._ They just waited her to calm down and restrain herself. She's tired from shouting, she's tired from breaking things, she just collapsed. Her boyfriend carried her bridal style making way into the infirmary. Mira opened the doors placing Lissana's unconscious body in one of the beds.


	3. Chapter 3 The Garbage

Time skip (2 months passed)

While looking at the magazine. I saw Lucy on the other page. Everyone look It's Lucy! Levy said catching her guildmates attention.

Richest Mage in Fiore : Lucy Heartfilia the one and only daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. It's Lucy wearing a pink and white gown. She's gorgeous, they all said in unison.

What are you looking at? Lissana giggled. _And for your information Lissana recovered from her depression last month, but still uncomfortable with her siblings._

When Lissana saw the magazine, she snatched the thing out of Levy's hands and ripped it into pieces. _She's rich! So what? She's just a spoiled brat who came to ruin my life! I hate her, I'm going to kill her with my own hands if I have to. Lissana laughed evilly._

What the hell are you doing?! Levy demanded.

Just ripping some garbage. Lissana said calmly. Ripping the paper into smaller pieces.

Oh really? Levy said teasingly.

Levy went to the storage room picking up some broom and dustpan. Then she went where Lissana is. Cleaning Lucy's ripped picture **including Lissana**. **(A/N BWAHAHAHAHA I'm evil!)**

That's right sweep this garbage. Lissana said. Feeling something itchy on her feet.

Hey! Lissana shouted.

Why? Levy asked innocently.

Sweep the garbage! Lissana commanded.

That's what I'm doing, I can't sweep you. What kind of garbage are you Lissana? Levy said with her innocent tone. But because of Lissana's short temper she intentionally pushed Levy into the floor. Good thing Gajeel catched her reason why her back didn't fell on the ground. After the quarrel they came back to what they're doing, leaving Lissana alone in the other table.


	4. Chapter 4 Bloody Heart

Another Time Skip: (7 months)

Lala, how was your training with Lucy? Jude asked.

It's perfect Master Jude, Lucy has surpassed me. Lala sighed in defeat.

I want to see her improvement take Lucy here. Jude commanded placing his hands on his chin. Lala nodded.

She walked to Lucy's room and peeked through the door to see if she's there, Lucy your father want to talk to you.

5 more minutes Lala-san. Lucy yawned

Lucy! You want to do this in a hard way huh? Lala smirked making Lucy shivered. 3…2…1… Lala quickly grabbed Lucy out from the bed taking off her clothes and making her way to the bathroom, after showering Lala already has a brush on her hands cleaning every part of her Mistress's body, she made her wear a red and black dress or so whatever, Lala finished taking care of Lucy, now she need to go to her father's office but because of Lucy's laziness, Lala needed to pick her up bridal style walking to a thousand steps. Finally they're here Lucy came back to her senses the time she saw two big doors in front of her.

Lucy knocked asking for permission to enter. Father I'm here

It take you so long to get here. Jude glared.

Of course it would take long Father, you're so rich that our house is bigger and wider than a town! Lucy lied to get away from trouble. Praising her father is the most effective way though.

Is that sooo. Jude rolled her tongue completely deceived by her daughter.

Lucy laughed making Jude snapped out of his thoughts remembering he has something to say to her daughter. Lucy I forgot to tell. Making an eye to eye contact, giving her father the what-is-it look.

I was planning to create a guild with you in there and test your powers if you are really fit to be in your father's side. Jude grinned.

Then try me, Lucy said already in battle mode position holding a sword that she summoned, she then attack his legs to broke his balance but he easily dodged it. _He's strong, he's too powerful and also skillful, my father is a genius._ Lucy! Her father waving a hand on her.

Oh! Sorry father. Lucy bowed her head and apologized.

Why are you apologizing Lucy? Jude asked

I just realized that I am no match for you, I'm weak!. Lucy said tears escaping from her eyes.

Keep your head up my beloved child, you're not weak, what you need is just improvement. Jude said trying to cheer Lucy up. _I sometimes feel that I can't breath when I see my only daughter crying in front of me, the one that made her cry is me and I can't stand that, I promised Layla that I will take care of Lucy, and I also promised to myself that I'll stop being a jerk, bastard, fool and a cruel father. And I will keep that promise forever._

It work though Lucy smiled again making me smile more. And what's again with the guild thing. Lucy said making him remember the topic a while ago.

I want you to take this invitation to your friends. The carriage is there waiting for you. Jude said. Handing 4 envelopes to Lucy.

Yes father, Lucy went downstairs and sent the invitation to her friends and soon to be husband. _It's been forever since I joined a guild, I'm excited! My heart is beating faster than I thought, if it's a dream, I don't want to wake up, hihi._

Invitations:

To: Mia 20 years old, a fire and wind dragon slayer

Orange hair, female

To: Gale 18 years old. A take-over mage

Purple hair, female

To: Shizune 18 years old, can control any kinds of fire and a fire mage

Dark violet hair, male

To: Dayne 21 years old, elemental dragon slayer

Super light yellow hair, male

And also Lucy's future husband.

I'm Jude Heartfilia and I'm inviting you to join my guild which is Bloody Heart. I'm planning to join the GMG next month to increase our reputation and popularity. Don't worry I'm going to take care of them, after all I'm the master of the guild.


	5. Chapter 5 Mystic

**KJ: Want to know how they met?**

 **KJ: Want to know who was Dayne?**

 **Want know?**

 **Want know?**

 **Laughs evilly, review first!**


	6. Chapter 6 Flashback

Flashback

Lucy's POV

Months ago, my father decided to celebrate a WELCOMING PARTY for me, our estate was full of rich people from all over the world. That's the day when I met my friends which is Mia, Gale, Shizune and Dayne. It was 10:00 of the evening the party is over. My father insisted they are going to sleep here in the mansion. **(A/N just them, don't ask why)** Before going to my room we changed to our PJs, mine was yellow, Mia was pink, Shizune was green, Gale was blue and Dayne wears black. First it was awkward but then when the time passed by it went wild! We played games, one of the game we played is truth or dare.

It's getting awkward. Trying to say something to broke the silence. They agreed

How about playing a game? Mia cheerfully requested. We nodded

I raised my hand, and said "truth or dare" I went to the bathroom to get some bottle. We formed into a circle and spun the bottle. The mouth pointed at Gale, truth or dare? We asked curiously waiting for her answer. Dare, she answered

Okayyyyy, I rolled my tongue thinking something embarrassing.

Did you think of something Lucy? Shizune asked

Hell yeah, I answered

Gale! I ordered you to waddle in front of us. **(A/N Moving your hands and knees at the same time, close open close open)**

After waddling, she came back to her seat completely red from embarrassment while glaring at me.

We spun the bottle and it pointed at ME! What?! What?! I asked shocked, I know from somewhere Gale is smiling evilly.

Lucy, Gale called me, I shivered in fear trying to reach Dayne's clothes asking for help. He laughed and ignored me putting my hands away. Just a second, I saw Gale standing infront of me. Truth or dare? Gale said in a seductive voice. Da-da-dare, I stammered. She smirked

Kiss him! Pointing at Dayne

Huh!? I asked

You know what I said Lucy, Gale said leaning closer to me, at the lips 5 seconds, she whispered. Now!

Yes mam! Slowly crawling to Dayne, completely clueless what's going on. I stood up and touched his cheeck. I pressed my lips into his while counting 1 to 5. After the kiss Dayne shouted at me. Lucy you stole my first kiss! Lecturing me, they just smiled and laughing endlessly especially Gale, they know this is going to happened, I said to myself. I shake my hand and goes to the corner sulking. While Dayne is in his own world sobbing about his stolen kiss, my first kiss, my precious lips! It was stolen by the girl I just met this day! Dayne cried while Shizune patting his shoulders. Who stole your first kiss Dayne? Shizune asked. Her! Her! Her! Lucy! That girl stole my first kiss! His hand pointed at me while crying childishly.

I didn't mean to! I shouted at the corner of the room also crying because that was also my first kiss, it was Gale's fault! I cried, tears from my eyes flowing continuously. He sniffed and stopped crying, walking closer and closer and hugged me, I froze

Ayieeeeeeee! The girls cheered.

Stop crying, it's not your fault. He whispered patting my head with force.

Of course it was not my fault! It was all Gale's! I shouted pushing him away.

Huh!? Why did you pushed me? He demanded

I'm not doing anything, turning my gaze to Mia at my left. The whole night was fun, after playing games we slept at my bed. I mean it was 20 times larger than a normal bed! Me in the middle, Dayne in my right, Shizune in his right, Gale in my left and Mia in her left we slept 2:00 in the morning, when I woke up I felt being squish and someone breathing on my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a certain handsome blonde, his one hand is wrapped around me and the other is my pillow, I tried to sat up but I cannot his hands is gripping every move I does, the only thing that I can do is to stare his handsome face or sleep. Of course I'll choose sleep! He smirked making me blushed madly. Mia and the others are gone so the only people in the bed is me and…..THIS CRY BABY?! I shouted making him woke up glaring at me. Your so annoying Lucy, just sleep. He closed his eyes and loosen up the hug, he leaned closer and softly pressed his lips to mine. Just returning the favor, He whispered then smiled. I didn't know that the whole thing was recorded! My dad installed a CCTV lacrima at my room for my protection, I'm really REALLY embarrassed.

Now how did we became engaged? You asked. My father and Dayne's family are close, so the time that my dad and his family watched the footage. They finally decided that we are going to be married when I turned 20, I'm 19 now 1 year left to enjoy my life.


	7. Chapter 7 Guild

7 months later

Fairy Tail Guild

Master announced that the GMG is 1 month away. He also announced who's going to participate in the GMG.

Everyone! I want to announce to all of you who's going to participate in the GMG. Master said

It will be…

…

…

Natsu!

Gray!

Erza!

Laxus!

And last but not the least, Lissana! The guild went silent after hearing her name. She doesn't deserve to be in Lucy's place. The man said. Lissana ignored it, she quickly ran into Natsu lifting her up while twirling around. We're in! They said in unison. Lissana tried to plant a soft kiss on Natsu's lips but he suddenly avoid it, putting her down and walking away.

I-I'm rejected, Lissana murmured. Her heart felt like it's ripped, she's nervous that Natsu might break up with her, she thinks that maybe Natsu regretted being her boyfriend. There are so many things that was on her mind, she's scared. Someone wrapped their hands on her neck.

What are you thinking Lissana? Cana asked drunkard.

Cana, Lissana cried turning her head back facing Cana.

It's okay tell me what happened, Cana said sipping her last barrel of alcohol

What do you think Natsu think of me, I mean just a while ago he rejected my kiss and walked away, he never hadn't done that before. Lissana cried

Lissana, there are two possible reason for that, I think maybe because he is going to see someone he never want to see again or he's done with you because that someone is the one that he truly loves. Cana said comfortably sleeping on Lissana's shoulder humming.

Lissana's eyes are wet, tears running endlessly from her eyes. Cana's words made her worry, it made her do something crazy. The words that Cana said is running through her head. She can't sleep, eat or train. Because of too much eagerness she started visiting Natsu every morning, she even started living there, of course Natsu will feel uneasy, imagine every girl that will going to look or greet him will receive a death glare from his girlfriend. Every day that passes her attitude is getting worse and worst. Clinging on you when you're sleeping, clinging when you're on missions, clinging here and there and everywhere. I can't sleep properly, I can't do any missions without her permission. I can't even talk to my fellow guildmate girls which is Levy, Cana, Juvia and Wendy. I loved Lissana but I can't take this anymore. Does she even trust me? Where's the past Lissana I'm looking for? Where's the sweet, loving and kind Lissana I met before? I'm going to break up with her, now or never. Natsu shouted mentally

Saturday night, he waited for Lissana to get back home from the market. Few minutes passed then a certain short white haired girl stepped in the house.

Hi Natsu! I brought you some fruits. Lissana greeted starting to peel the orange.

Lissana, Natsu whispered snaking his hands on her waist. Lissana giggled. Natsu hold her head turning her around to face him.

Nat- before she could finish his name Natsu pressed his lips into hers, saying 'this is the last kiss that you're going to receive from me, remember that' Natsu said heading Lissana outside. She can't move, she can't accept the fact that Natsu broke up with her. She don't know why. She ran towards her house into her room.

Lissana you came ba-, Mira said cutting off by the loud bang of the door

Why Natsu? Why? Lissana sobbed. She suddenly remembered the words that Cana told her.

"Lissana, there are two possible reason for that, I think maybe because he is going to see someone he never want to see again or he's done with you because that someone is the one that he truly loves"

Lissana's eyes widened, she thought that Lucy's might be the reason why Natsu broke up with her. She thought that Lucy and Natsu might be secretly seeing each other. Lucy! it's all your fault! I hate you! I hate you! Stealing someone's boy! Lissana shouted angrily

I know what I did is right, Natsu said to himself.

Bloody Heart Guild

The guild has 15 rooms in total, the biggest room is for Jude and the other 9 is for the members, It consists of your daily needs, the kitchen has 10 huge refrigerator, cooking materials and more. The widest place in the mansion is the living room. Next is the library, two spiral stairs in its sides. It's got all you need. The other 2 is the entertainment room and the biggest bathroom in the guild.

Jude informed them that the guild is finished so they could check on it. The gang stayed in living room for hours, waiting for the other members and Jude. Once they're complete they talked how was everyone doing and how happy they all to meet each other again. They've been busy from all the charity events and all.

Lucy's POV

I suddenly remembered, Mia, Shizune and Gale. I called them, looking murderously at me. Where were you that day? I asked making them choked.

What do you mean Lucy? The three sweatdropped

I mean at my WELCOMING PARTY, the day after that you disappeared. I pouted

Oh look at the time I think Master Jude is gonna be here any seconds now! Gale said

Someone coughed from behind, it was father. We stood up in our seats and bowed our heads.

I've got something to tell you. Jude said looking troublesome

You're all going to participate in the GMG, train hard children. He smiled

Dayne raised his hand, can I ask? What is GMG? My future husband asked

Good question, for all who don't know what GMG is. GMG is a short term for Grand Magic Games, Guild vs another guild. The guild with the most points will win. Dual, solo, naval and more battles, you need to win all those challenge to gain points. Master Jude taught

Okay, we understand, the only thing to do is win. Dayne smiled looking at me.

If that's your point of view, then yes. Jude answered saying goodbye to all of us. Turning his head back winking at Mia, Shizune and Gale. They returned him a thumbs up.

That's mysterious, Dayne whispered at me from behind slowly biting the tip of my ear.


	8. Chapter 8 True love is

A week before the GMG

Lucy's POV

We decided to train at the beach, a private beach property of Shizune's family. Our suit? Still like the sleepover. Mine was yellow, Mia was pink, Gale wore blue, Shizune's trouser are green and Dayne wore black.

Dad, I mean Master Jude said there are solo, dual, naval and more battles. So for the 1st hour at the beach, we train in ourselves. After that we played rock, paper and scissors. The winner will be the judge and the rest will be partner up, but because Mia was the winner she was the one who will decide who would be our partners. And she comes up with an idea.

I've decided that this dual game will be….. Girls vs. Boys! Mia said, we cheered _. I'm happy but at the same time confused. Do you want to know why? Because it's a secret._

Let me tell the rules. The first team that will knocked out will lose. Don't kill each other. And! You're allowed to use dirty tricks! Mia shouted, giving the signal for saying start.

It's been 30 minutes, I can't take anymore. I want to catch my breath but I can't. We're full of scratch and bruises. But of course we still have some stored energy.

Lucy, didn't Mia said were allowed to use dirty tricks? Gale smiled at me. I got it, I answered winking at her. I need to rest, aim for Dayne first, then will use magic on Shizune. Gale whispered

I transformed into my vampire armor and ran full speed to Dayne, dodging every fire and ice balls aiming to me. When I reached him, I whispered something to Dayne. Try to show some mercy. And bite his neck, making him fall asleep. Works everytime, I smirked and wave my hand to Gale, saying finish him. Two vs. one! This isn't fair! Shizune demanded. Don't worry I'm not going to fight, I smiled at him showing my sleeping fang.

Shizune! Get ready to be hospitalized! Gale shouted already transformed in her Angel soul. I sat at a near rock watching how they fought. And finally! After 4 hours of waiting, sleeping and fighting they're finally finished.

And the winner is! Gale and Lucy! Mia cheered

We and jumped continuously saying we win we win! It's late you should have used dirty tricks you know. I said breaking the hug.

It was fun though, she pouted

Suddenly my tummy grumbles. I'm hungry let's eat. I smiled at embarrassment, the two girls nodded. We are already walking to the hotel but Mia stopped, giving her a confused look.

Ummmmm, the boys? Mia said. What are you waiting for!? Take them with us! Mia screamed

We quickly grabbed the two x eyes boys head to the hotel. I piggy back Dayne and Gale transformed into her beast form carrying Shizune bridal style.

And when the time comes that were finished eating our "fancy" meal, Mia told us to take them into their rooms. And after that we can take our rest. Gale already taked Shizune in his room the time we arrived. And again with the piggy back thing, I carried Dayne into his room, placing him softly in his bed. When I was about to stand up, he grabbed my wrist placing me in his side. And I realized his already awake.

I suddenly cried, sitting up and hugging my knees. Dayne stood up asking me what's the matter. I showed my wrist and pushed him out of the bed and showing him my wrist.

Dayne look what you did! I shouted

What did I do? Dayne asked

My wrist! It's bleeding I will die! I cried

Lucy trust me, you're not going to die. He said holding shoulders restraining me from moving.

Really?

He nodded and hugged me, you're going to be okay. He said kissing the scratched part. He wiped the left tears in my eyes. I'm sorry Lucy. he apologized. I know this is a good timing for revenge so I took the chance to escape from him. I ran towards the door but he hugged me from the back. I pinch myself to cry and it worked!

I hate you Dayne Emerald! I shouted making him kneel.

I ran into my room locking the door and jumped in my bed. I'm kinda worried about him because he looks so hurt when I left him in his room. But still I'm relieved that I escaped, I thanked my magical words, that way I can rest comfortably in my bed, he's not going to take that seriously is he? I cheered putting up a fake smile in my face.

At Dayne's room

Lucy hate me now, I shouldn't do something she doesn't like. I think my heart forget to beat the time she said she hate me. Dayne murmured slowly walking to his bed to sleep. He's crying endlessly covering his face with his pillow. I can't sleep, I said to myself. My eyes want to but my soul cannot. Lucy forgive me! I screamed mentally. I used the time I'm awaked to make a plan, the "Forgive me Lucy" plan that I'm going to do tomorrow. Get ready Lucy and please forgive me.

 **That's the end of the chapter**

 **Lesson learned: Think before you do. Learn to understand and to forgive. Love them but love yourself first. Don't say something that you know will affect them, they are also hurting not just us girls. And for guys, stop acting childish, the best way to treat a girl is to learn how to respect them.**


	9. Chapter 9 Forgive me Lucy plan

Dayne's POV

We're still at the hotel. I woke up early for this day. I'm sure that Lucy will forgive me the day after this. I giggled. I got everything under control. I went to the kitchen to cook breakfast for her. The employees are still asleep because it's just 5:00 in the morning. 30 minutes of my plan are wasted because of the freaking ingredient! I walk into the stove, it's my first time but its okay! I panted. I've always watch the maids and chef in the kitchen _sometimes. I sweat dropped._ Now how do you turn this on? I looked and looked trying to find the switch, and then something caught my eye, a big round and black circle which says on in its left and off on the top of it. I turned the circle in its right until the bottom. I placed a pan on the top of the wildfire. Now, how do you put the oil? I don't know how to measure it, so I poured 1 bottle of oil in the pan to be sure. I smiled, what I did next is to put the entire ingredient which is an egg and two cheesedogs. While I'm waiting it to be cooked, I started to make an orange juice. I found a 1 sachet orange juice in the refrigerator I also grabbed a glass of water and mixed the two flavors well. I went to the dishwashing area and to lobby to get some tray and a vase full of flowers. I was hoping that the breakfast is cooked now. Let me think what does Lucy like? I thought, a flashback of Lucy went into my mind.

There's a tray full of bread, I was about to pick the one in the middle but Lucy stopped me and said.

That's mine, I like toasted breads.

I laughed in that memory, I didn't think Lucy can become that childish for a toasted bread. I laughed, I came back to my senses and remembered the word Lucy spoke, _Toasted_. When I came back to the kitchen I saw my I mean Lucy's breakfast is cooked. I mean the cheesedogs is color black and the egg cracked. I putted it in a heart like plate. I cooked 3 cheesedogs so I can taste the other one but some startled me, I think staffs are awake! So I rushly cleaned up the evidence and went into Lucy's room. I didn't bothered to knock because the door in unlocked. I went in and closed the door slowly and quietly enough for her to still sleep in her dreams. I saw a blond sleeping angel in a queen bed. I went closer to her and sat at her bed, I kissed her forehead reason for her to wake up looks annoyed, another reason why my heart felt broken.

D-Dayne? Lucy asked sitting up rubbing her watery eyes. What are you doing here? She asked

I stood up and grabbed her breakfast. Lucy I just want to say sorry for making you hate me. I said walking to her and lowering my head.

Huh? Oh you mean last night? She asked

I nodded walking closer to her. Don't worry it doesn't mean anything, she smiled

But something about you said hurt me, so it's a prank? Lucy I'm hurt! Can't you see? So don't you ever do or say anything like that again! I have my own feelings and I can't tell if your serious or not! I shouted until I realized I already pinned her in the wall. **(A/N Don't worry the food is safe)** She's not crying but I can see in her eyes, it's terrified, she's scared and wants to cry for real. I-i-I'm sorry Dayne, I shouldn't say something that doesn't mean anything. She whispered and sniffed, her face is turned down so I can't look in her eyes. It's okay Lucy, stop crying I don't to be the guy that will make you cry. I answered hugging her and smiled. Oh! I made a breakfast for you, it's on your table. I said putting Lucy in her sit. It's mysterious, she turned green the time she saw her breakfast that Dayne made for her and quickly ran into the bathroom.

I don't want to hurt his feelings! But I really want to tell him that it's disgusting! Black cheesedogs! Lucy screamed mentally remembering the breakfast that is made for her. She almost puked!

Hmmm? I knocked, Lucy are you okay? I asked worriedly, but she didn't answered.

I went back to her table, tasting the food I made for her. The time I put it in my mouth I quickly rushed into the bathroom. Lucy! open the door now! I puked. Wait! She answered and opened the door. Flowers starting to flow in my mouth endlessly while her laughing loudly.

That's the end of the chapter

Lesson learned:

Practice how to cook before you cook.


	10. Chapter 10 Future and Past

Day 1 of GMG

Cheers from the stadium are heard all over Fiore. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and Bloody Heart are the only ones who passed the examination to participate in the GMG. The judges wished to hide their and the mage's personalities until Day 2 of the GMG.

The pumpkin coughed trying to catch everyones attention. I'm sorry for the interruption but the way it has to be changed by the judges.

What does he mean? The man asked.

There will be no more solo, naval and other battles! Each guild gets to pick two of their strongest mage to survive this special game! I hope you understand. The game will start tomorrow! The players and the guilds that passed will be revealed tomorrow! And the rules will also be announced tomorrow! Train hard everyone! The pumpkin shouted. Soon the respected masters of every guild left the stadium leaving the fans dumbfounded.

Fairy Tail guild

Master announced the new game, it's loud. Most of them are starting to insult each other. Others already bet on their favorite guildmates who can participate, until Master Makarov decided to turn it into a fight.

The last two will participate and everyone can join. Master announced

So much battles passed by and there are 4 left which are Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lissana.

I'm going to beat you flame brain! Gray screamed

No one asked for your opinion Ice Princess! Natsu shouted back

The fight will be Gray vs. Erza and Natsu vs. Lissana. Master said. Everyone started to yawn and all, other complaints.

Start! Master shouted.

In just 5 minutes Erza is already beaten by Gray.

 _Now this is the story, as we all known Erza has a huge crush on Jellal. It was Saturday of the afternoon, Erza made her decision that she would confess her feelings on Jellal when the time comes. And it already had, She followed him but her eyes widened when she saw Jellal kissing and hugging a Black haired girl named Ultear, she slowly walked away carefully to not interrupt the lovely couple._

 _How can they do this in front of me? Erza cried_

 _She's been depressed, nothing changed except the flavor of her cake. It was cheese before but now it was dark chocolate. Somehow it reminded her of Jellal._

 _ **How did she lost the fight with Gray?**_

 _Erza transformed in her Purgatory Armor. While Gray did an Ice make sword with his hands. He was almost, I mean he almost died there if only Erza isn't distracted he will never win. After the fight he thanked Jellal for watching the fight._

 _Thank you Jellal, by the way, good timing. Gray said with matching thumbs up. Jellal can't help but just smile, he has no idea that Erza was inloved with him._

 _After the short fight, they took their rest by watching Natsu and Lissana's duel._

Lissana vs Natsu

Long time no see, Natsu. Lissana said seductively.

Good to see you again Lissana, Natsu said performing his signature grin.

Ready….Fight, Mira shouted

Lissana transformed in her Giant Rabbit already in battle mode while on the other hand Natsu was just standing there silently.

Lissana I don't want to fight, Surrender now. Natsu commanded

Why would I? Because you have a date with Lucy? Lissana questioned, somehow Gray showed some reaction.

Date with Lucy? Gray whispered to himself. It made him cry, it made him _**remembered something**_.

What are you talking about? I don't even know where she is! Natsu shouted dodging Lissana's attack

Liar! Lissana cried, but in the end Natsu won.

Okay folks! Now there you have it, the two representative of Fairy Tail! Natsu and Gray! Master announced, lot of cheers and compliment coming from their guildmates. Natsu stared on Lissana's crying figure walking away, he admitted to himself that he has special feelings for Lucy before Lissana came on the picture. We need to pay more attention to the future instead of going back to the past. Your past might be painful, too bad you cannot change it, example you have a marker and a paper for your artwork, your teacher told you to bring some extra papers but you forgot. Now, you accidently slipped the marker, your heart became an apple, but because you don't have any other paper you can't change it, it will be permanent. The point is don't make or agree on something you will regret. If that's the reason you change, I can't blame you. Natsu said to himself.


	11. Chapter 11 Memories

Flashback

Previously:

Date with Lucy? Gray whispered to himself. It made him cry, it made him _**remembered something**_.

Two kids, a blond little girl and a boy with dark blue hair, they were playing happily at a glamorous garden. It was full of trees, rabbits, love birds and flowers.

Hey Lu! Wanna play husband and wife? The boy asked

What!? Lucy asked him shock and blushed

Come on! It's just a practice game. We might need it when we get married. Gray answered

Lucy again blushed 10 times redder than the other. Lu, you're so cute when you're blushing. Gray teased

Lucy cooled down herself before talking to Gray. Gray stop teasing me, just because you're my bestfriend doesn't mean I'm going to agree on everything you're suggesting to. Lucy replied

Sorry Lu, but can we please play this game? Gray asked making his puppy eyes. Lucy can't help but say yes, he knows it's her weakness. Damn you Gray!

Gray ran towards his bestfriend and hugged her, thank you Lu. Gray said giving a little peck on Lucy's right cheeck. Gray let go of me! I can't breathe, Lucy pleaded. After breaking the hug Lucy manage to fix her way of breathing. What are we going to do now? Lucy asked sitting on a pile of grass.

I don't know, maybe we should get married first. Gray simply answered stretching his arm for Lucy to grab on.

I just made my position! Lucy shouted angrily

Stop acting so stubborn Lu, the wedding is starting. Gray said

I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride. Father Gray said changing himself back to Lucy.

Luuuuuu I didn't enjoy it, can we do it again? Gray pleased, it's his fault for lowering his guards, Lucy already manage to kiss him right in the lips. My answer is NO! Lucy screamed

Gray lowered his head and shouted. I thought you were my wife! Walking away back to his mansion. He left Lucy starstruck. Gray managed to ignore Lucy everytime he passes by. Until one day, Lucy climbed to the tallest tree in her garden. She said if Gray didn't find me here after 1 hour I'll jump. 20 minutes passed before they realized Lucy is missing. All guards and maids started to find her including her mother. They searched every corner of the house but no signs of Lucy. 10 minutes later, Layla decided to call the Fullbuster's estate for help. Ur was cooking for lunch until their phone rang.

Hello? Ur are you there? Layla cried.

Ur is Gray's mother, she and Layla met in highschool, they were also bestfriends til' now.

Layla! Why are crying? What's the matter? Ur worriedly asked which caught Gray's attention.

Lucy, Lucy! Layla shouted

What happened to Lucy? Tell me.

She just disappeared. Layla said, her voice shaken deeply. And the phone call ended.

She put the phone down and called her son. What happened mom? Gray asked in fury

Lucy dis-disappered. Get to the car now! Were going at Lucy's place. Ur commanded

They ran full speed that's why it only takes 5 minutes to get there. Layla! Did you find her? Ur asked

No, not yet, she answered

Gray already started to shout her name and find her. The only place he hadn't searched for is the garden. 10 seconds left before she jumped. Gray saw a strand of golden hair coming out from the tallest tree in the garden.

10, Lucy began to count

Lucy! I found you!

9

Get down of there!

8

Lucy are you listening!

7

Just wait! I'm going to get you out of there!

6 5

Gray is half way to the top

4

Lucy stood up from the branch

3

Preparing herself to jump

2

One more step and she's through

1

Lucy don't do this! Gray already makes his way to Lucy but before he could reach her, Lucy already jumped. He tried to grab her hand but it's too late, the gap is too big to grab. He watched little Lucy falling from a tree like Humpty Dumpty. One loud bang is heard. All people from the mansion immediately run where they heard the sound of someone falling from a high place. Layla was the first one to get there she cried and cried, she wished this isn't happening, they quickly called their personal doctor for help. Watching this sight completely useless, Gray lost his balanced from the tree and fall into the hands of one of the guards. They checked up on Gray, good thing his not hurt. But for Lucy, they're still not sure.

3 days past until the doctor said Lucy's condition. Miss Layla, I have some good news and some bad news for you. What do you want me to tell first? The doctor asked

I want to hear the good news sir. Layla choose

Your daughter is alive, the doctor announced tears of joy coming from her mother's eyes.

Layla I don't want you to get hurt but I guess you forgot about the bad news. The doctor said making Layla's smile fade. Lucy has amnesia, her mother gasped in shocked. She told the news to everyone and they reacted the samething. Gray putted all the blame on his shoulders. If he didn't ignored his bestfriend this wouldn't be happening. He requested to his mother if it's okay to live far away from the Heartfilia's, her mother agreed about it because she thinks it's for the best. Years passed he found a guild named Fairy Tail, he met new friends, he won't forget about Lucy. He's just 6 that day but he knows that's what you called love.

Lucy woke up, she stretched her little arms and yawn. Completely clueless what's going on. She's nervous because the room is filled with so many strangers. She first asked the girl who she resembles. Lucy rubbed her left eye and began to ask continuous questions.

Who are you?

Where am I?

Who are they?

What's going on?

Layla embraced her beloved daughter. You woke up, I missed you Lucy. She whispered planting a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead. Lucy's heartfelt warm, love and care that only a mother can give. She smiled and jumped to Layla's hand returning the hug. As she scanned the room, she felt like something or a particular someone is missing. She's growing faster than ever, after being hospitalized Lucy's life become lonely, her mother died, she has no friends to count on and she's always stuck in her stupid mansion. This was the time she finally decided to go out for adventure. Lucy went miles and miles to reach her dream guild, Fairy Tail. Before she could knock the door opened for itself, a certain person caught her attention, a dark blue haired guy dressed in his boxers. They walked closer and closer, performing a staring contest between the two mages.

 _Do I know you?_


	12. Chapter 12 Smile

Do I know you? The two asked in unison

Gray made a step back and hesitate whether hugging her bestfriend or hide from her again. And on the other side, Lucy the girl with the blonde hair still didn't know who this certain person was. Her memories are back but only the haft of it.

Gray's POV

A while ago I was at the bar when I saw a stunning girl opened the two big doors of the guild. Were like magnets, we walk closely to each other and then I realized that it was Lucy…

Would I hug her? Would I escape? I'm confused. Lucy the love of my life is back, seeing her again making me remember that accident. I tried to reach her hand but it was too late, my heart, it was broken into to pieces. Tears are flowing endlessly in my eyes, good thing I was looking down so no one noticed me.

I was shocked she hugged me. She lifts my head up and wipes the remaining tears in my eyes. Now, I'm trying the best to earn her heart, but nothing seems work. I introduced her to my friends, and taught her how to fit in. 'Just be herself'. Time passed and finally I decided that I'm going to confess my feelings for Lucy. I was searching her everywhere then I found her sitting at the back of the guild completely troubled. I think my confession will be postponed, I said to myself making my way to Lucy. She told me everything, I patted her head, smiled and walked away.

Lucy's POV

Open Sesame! I shouted and the two doors opened. I was on my way to the master's office when I saw a familiar guy. We walked closer and closer then we stopped in the middle of the guild. He was shocked when he saw me. He turned his head down but I can tell that his crying. The part of the floor he was in is wet, and his sweating so much. I don't know what to do so I embrace him and wipe his tears. I mean why not? A good looking guy standing in front of me and not just that, somehow I felt he was someone important to me. A childhood friend maybe? I don't know. These past few days he was treating me like a princess. Always comfort me when I have problems, he said that if I need some help I can call him anytime. He was so sweet, sometimes stubborn. I met new friends who were introduced by Gray. I met Happy, Erza, Mira and more. And my bestfriend which is also my crush Natsu, my feelings developed from time to time. I'm confused and Gray noticed it easily. He asked what's wrong and I told him my feelings for Natsu and he smiled. After that day he started avoiding me, I tried to ask him why he need to avoid me. All my questions are answered by one word. 'NOTHING!'


End file.
